Rising Sun
by Child of Dreams
Summary: What if Bella was kidnapped when she was just six months old and abandoned a couple of weeks later in the woods behind a gas station in Phoenix? What if her biological parents were Quileute? What if her adoptive parents were murdered by vampires when she was only four years old? WARNING: NON CANON! WARNING: AU!
1. Terror in the Night

**Rising Sun**  
**by Talitha Clearwater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**  
**If I did, Bella would be Jacob's imprint/wife, instead of marrying the Century-Old-Virgin-Leech-Who-Sparkles-Like-a-Fairy!**  
**Not that I have anything against Renesmee, because let's face it, she's adorable!**  
**But BellaxJacob...sighs in delight...I just feel like they were meant to be together from the very second Bella was first conceived...**  
**I should probably warn you that while I am a virgin, I am also 21 years old, which gives me way to much time on my hands for reading sex scenes here on FFNet and on AO3.**  
**My current faves include, but are not limited to, The Rise of the Drackens by StarlightMassacre and Intercourse High School by MZHollywood!**  
**I would also like to warn you in advance that I am a hopeless romantic, so you'll probably be seeing some major fluff in future chapters!**  
**Unfortunately, I know absolutely nothing about multiple time zones in one country other than the fact that they exist, so please forgive me for any mistakes!**  
**So, without further ado, I present to you the very first chapter of my first ever Twilight fic...no, crossovers don't count...RISING SUN!  
(imaginary audience applauds wildly)  
Now let the story begin!**

Chapter One: Terror in the Night

September 13, 2006  
11:30 p.m.  
Phoenix, Arizona

Four year old Isabella Swan yawned tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she climbed out of bed.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the living room just half a second before her mother screamed.  
Bella's heart pounded wildly.  
Mommy never screamed, so Bella knew something was really wrong.

Creeping silently out of her bedroom, she padded softly down the hall.  
She heard Daddy yelling, quickly accompanied by a loud bang and several booming thuds.  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, she reached the living room door and instantly froze.

Mommy and Daddy were lying on the living room floor.  
And they weren't moving.  
A man and a woman were crouched over them, the man's mouth pressed to Daddy's wrist while the woman did the same with Mommy's wrist.  
Bella screamed.

Instantly, the two jerked around, their eyes widening in surprise as they spotted the small child standing frozen in the doorway.  
Bella whimpered at the sight of their glowing red eyes, almost matching the woman's bright red hair.  
The man grinned evilly as he slowly stalked toward her.

Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
What was that god-awful smell coming from these strange people?  
There was a strange itch creeping up her spine.  
Her entire body was suddenly boiling hot, all the way down to her bones and muscles, and she couldn't stop shaking.

The woman was staring at her, ruby eyes narrowed in contemplation.  
Suddenly, her eyes widened in shocked realization.  
She reached out a hand to pull the man back, but it was too late.  
The scary man lunged toward Bella and the four year old let out a piercing shriek of agony as she exploded out of her skin.

11:33 p.m.  
La Push, Washington

Paul Lahote sat on the cliffs overlooking First Beach, gazing out over the ocean.  
Behind him, Jacob, Quil and Embry rolled around in a tangled mess of fur and limbs while Sam and Jared just rolled their eyes at their antics.  
Paul paid them no mind, however.  
Paul's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.  
His baby sister, Isabella Katherine Uley.

Paul's eyes filled with tears.  
His sweet baby sister who had been stolen from her crib in the middle of the night when she was just six months old.  
Paul remembered clearly her inky black hair, glowing russet skin and beautiful dark brown eyes with green and gold flecks.  
The way she giggled and her eyes sparkled when Paul would tickle her while Sam got her ready for bed.  
She would be four years old today, assuming, of course, that she was still alive.

Paul's father had left his mother when he was eleven.  
Shannon had then sought comfort in Joshua Uley, her best friend whose wife had died three years prior in a car crash.  
Soon, they were dating and eight months later were pronounced husband and wife.  
Bella was born two years later.

Paul had only found out six weeks ago exactly who had taken Bella.  
Rosalie Hale, a member of the resident leech coven that was recently located in Forks.  
Paul let out a wolfy sigh.  
The blonde female leech's thoughts had slipped while hunting and her mind-reading brother had been appalled.  
Edward had immediately told the rest of his coven who were equally horrified and they quickly brought the information to the Quileute Elders.

Paul mentally shivered at the memory.  
Billy had been furious.  
He had been appointed Bella's godfather when she was born and Jacob had practically adored the little girl.  
Whenever Shannon and Joshua need to go somewhere but couldn't take Bella, Jacob would offer to help Sam and Paul watch her.  
Billy, Harry, and Old Quil had often joked that if Jacob ever did end up phasing, Bella would definitely be his imprint.

When Bella disappeared, everyone was miserable.  
Joshua ended up drinking himself into a stupor.  
A few weeks later, he was dead from alcohol poisoning.  
Shannon committed suicide less than 24 hours after finding her husband's body.  
Sam buried himself in schoolwork, studying for his senior-year final exams and Paul moped around all the time.  
Jacob just stayed in his room all day and cried.

Suddenly, Paul felt a ripple go through the pack mind and jolted to his feet.  
The Pack had just gained a new member, but who?  
Looking around, he noticed that Sam, Jake and Jared were equally elert while Quil and Embry just continued their wrestling match as if nothing had happened.  
Jared gave the two idiots a reprimanding nip to the tail as Paul sighed in frustration.  
"Let's get this shit over with," he muttered, earning himself a disapproving glare from Sam.

"What's your name?" Sam asked the newbie.  
For a moment, all they could get from the newbie was a strong sense of absolute terror.  
Then there was a flash of shock.  
"W-who are you?" a tiny, childish voice whimpered.

Paul's eyes bugged out.  
The newbie was a fucking_ child_!  
And a_ girl_, at that!  
They had thought that only boys could phase and even then, only when they were in their mid to late teens.  
Apparently they were wrong on both counts.

Glancing around at the other pack members, Paul could see his shock mirrored on each of the faces around him before Sam quickly took charge.  
"My name is Sam Uley," the black-furred wolf replied, "and who are you, little one?"  
"B-B-Bella S-Swan..." the newbie stammered.

There was a flash of pain from Sam upon hearing her first name before he quickly forced it down.  
"How old are you, Bella?" Sam questioned.  
They saw a quick image of a birthday cake decorated with four white candles and the name _'Isabella Marie Swan'_ written in pink icing above the words _'born September 13, 2002, adopted March 31, 2003.'_

Paul felt a flash of hope.  
Maybe this was their Bella!  
Glancing at Sam and Jake, he saw the same hope reflected in their eyes.  
Jared, Quil and Embry just looked confused.

"Bella," Sam started, "what happened right before you started hearing my voice in your head?"  
Bella let out a soft whimper right before images started flashing through the pack mind.  
They saw Bella being woken up in the middle of the night by a loud noise and leaving her bedroom.  
They felt her fear at her mother's screams and her father's yells.  
They felt her terror upon entering the living room.  
When they saw the two vampires drinking from her parents' bodies, all six wolves let out furious growls.

Bella let out a squeak of fear and Sam quickly apologized for scaring the child.  
"Bella, where do you live?" he asked.  
"In Phoenix," Bella replied.  
Before Sam could say anything, there was a sudden burst of agonizing pain from Bella's mind right before her end of the link was abruptly severed.

**A/N: Yes, the two vampires were James and Victoria.**  
**But where is Laurent, hmmm?**


	2. Fight or Flight

Chapter Two: Fight or Flight

Phoenix, Arizona   
11:52 p.m.

Laurent swore under his breath as he raced through the forest, the child cradled tightly to his chest.  
Glancing down at the limp form of the little girl in his arms, he felt an intense protectiveness toward her, a feeling that he hadn't experienced since his little Sofia had passed away.  
The child whimpered softly in her sleep, wriggling further into Laurent's grip.  
"Hush, mi bambina," he soothed quietly.  
"It's alright, piccola, you're safe!"

Suddenly, Laurent froze in his tracks as he heard a menacing growl from somewhere up ahead, followed by three huge men blocking his path.  
"Give us the child, leech, and we won't kill you!" the leader snarled.  
Four coyotes trotted up to stand next to the three men before simultaneously phasing back to human form, all glaring murderously at Laurent.

Laurent's eyes grew wide. "And I thought the La Push wolves were intimidating in human form..." he muttered uneasily.  
One of the men snickered and the leader smacked him upside the head.  
"Jose!" he snapped.  
"Sorry, Bryan..." Jose mumbled sheepishly.

Laurent backed up a few paces.  
"I'm not going to harm her," the dark-skinned vampire attempted to reassure them.  
All seven of the men snorted derisively.  
"As if we would ever trust a bloodsucker's word!" Bryan sneered, his packmates nodding in agreement.  
"Hand Bella over and we won't incinerate you...yet."

Jose rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, Bryan, please?" the hulking man pleaded.  
"He already drained Renee and Charlie and was about to do the same to Bella, isn't that reason enough to kill him?"

Laurent rolled his eyes.  
Trust shapeshifters to want to kill first and ask questions later!  
"I didn't kill her parents!" he responded quietly.  
The leader scoffed in disbelief.  
"Then who did?"  
Laurent grimaced.  
"That would be James and Victoria. I do believe t  
hey have been terrorizing Phoenix these past several weeks?"  
The entire pack snarled furiously at the reminder.  
"I take it you're speaking of that redheaded bitch and her blond lover?" Bryan questioned.  
Laurent nodded and Bryan's eyes flashed briefly with something akin to hate.

Jose stepped forward.  
"Please, give her to me!" he pleaded desperately, his eyes filled with panic and worry as he gazed at the sleeping child.  
Laurent hesitated briefly before slowly stepping forward and carefully transferring Bella into the other man's arms.  
Jose smiled gratefully at the vampire who merely nodded before he and his companions swiftly turned and disappeared into the trees.


	3. Safety

Chapter Three: Safety

12:07 a.m.

Jose clutched Bella to his chest as he ran through the trees, his heart pounding rapidly in terror.  
When he'd first taken her from the bloodsucker who had apparently rescued her from the other two leeches after they'd killed her parents, the child had appeared to simply be in a normal sleep, despite the lump on her right temple.  
About five minutes ago, however, her low whimpers had suddenly stopped.

At first, Jose had just thought that she'd been having a nightmare.  
But then the four year old had gone unnaturally limp and floppy as her skin, previously so close to his own temperature of 109.4, started cooling rapidly, sending the already frantic shifter into a complete panic.  
If he hadn't been able to smell the underlying smell of wolf as well as the subtle change in her scent that signified her first phase, then he probably wouldn't be freaking out as badly as he was.  
However, Jose knew for a fact that a shifter's normal body temperature usually ran from 108 to 110 and Bella's temperature seemed to be in the lower 100's-upper 90's and was still dropping.  
For the little girl's skin to be so cold in the current situation was a very bad sign.

The shifter glanced down at Bella's motionless body and sped up, the child's head lolling lifelessly from side to side in the process.  
Her russet skin had developed a slight grayish tinge.  
If it weren't for the fact that he could hear her heart beating, no matter how weak and slow it currently was, he would have thought Bella was dead.

The large cabin where the pack lived came into view and Jose sprinted inside, yelling for Crystal, Bryan's mate and the Pack's official nurse before finally stopping, gasping for breath.  
Walking into the living room, he gently laid Bella's too-still form on the couch, covering the unconscious child with a blanket just as Crystal raced into the living room, her face pale.  
"Oh my...is that Bella?" the nurse gasped. Ushering Jose out of the way, she immediately set to work, poking and prodding the four year old while clicking her tongue.

Crystal hummed in thought and examined Bella's pupils before moving onto her pulse and breathing.  
After about ten minutes, she turned around to face Jose as the rest of the Pack filed into the living room.  
"The only thing wrong with her seems to be a bad concussion, resulting from a hard hit to the head," Crystal said, frowning thoughtfully.  
"Unfortunately, though, it looks like Bella's in a coma and I don't know when she's going to wake up."

Jose blanched.  
"Coma?" he choked out, praying he'd misheard as Bryan gently patted his back comfortingly.  
Crystal just nodded sadly before leaving the room.

**A/N So, Bella's in a coma! **  
**(evil smirk) **  
**I wonder if she'll be okay...**


	4. Explanations and Confirmations

Chapter Four: Explanations and Confirmations

September 18, 2006  5:30 p.m.

Sam and Paul paced anxiously back and forth in front of the large cabin.  
It had taken them three days to get the Elders' permission to make the trip to Phoenix, and another 24 hours to find an availiable flight.  
Then they'd had to wait an additional twelve hours before they were allowed on the plane and four more hours before the plane landed.  
Add that to the past two hours that had been spent tracking Bella down and their nerves were completely shot.

Taking a deep breath, Sam slowly walked up to the front door and knocked.  
A few minutes later, the door swung open to reveal a tall man.  
The second he saw them, the man's eyes widened as he subtly sniffed the air.  
"Bryan?" the man called hesitantly, not taking his eyes off the two intruders.  
Another man, equally huge, appeared just behind the first man.  
"Jose, go upstairs and tell everyone to get their asses down here immediately, then you and Aidan go to the living room to protect the child!" the second man barked, quickly sizing Sam and Paul up.

Paul blinked in surprise.  
There was a child here?  
Glancing at Sam, Paul knew that his Alpha/stepbrother had reached the same conclusion that he had.  
Bella.

As much as Paul wanted to just barge into the house and grab Bella, he knew that wouldn't work.  
There were seven shifters in that house, including Jose and Bryan.  
He would be slaughtered before he even made it halfway through the door.

"You two, follow me!" Bryan barked at Sam and Paul as four more men appeared behind him.  
He headed towards the backyard.  
Glancing nervously at each other, Paul and Sam followed silently.

Once they made it into the trees at the edge of the backyard, Bryan turned to face them.  
"You smell of shifter, yet you are not one of us..." he said thoughtfully.  
"What animal do you turn into?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Coyote," Bryan responded coolly, "and yourself?"  
"Wolf," Sam responded evenly.

Bryan's eyes widened.  
"You are the LaPush wolves?" he demanded.  
Sam frowned in confusion.  
"How do you know about us?"  
Bryan waved his hand dismissively.  
"A vampire we were chasing the other day mentioned your pack."

Paul's jaw dropped.  
"Vampires? Here?" he choked out incredulously.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"No, shit for brains, in Hawaii!" he snapped sarcastically.  
"Yes, here!"  
He threw his hands up in the air in frustration as Paul visibly sulked.  
The members of Bryan's pack let out muffled snickers and even Bryan himself smirked in amusement.

"What are you doing so far away from Washington?" Brian wondered.  
Sam sighed.  
"We're looking for our sister," he explained.  
"She was kidnapped by a vampire when she was about six months old and we recieved some information a few days ago that led us to believe that she might be here in Phoenix."

Bryan frowned in thought.  
"You two don't smell related."  
Sam sighed.  
"We're not.  
My mother died in a car crash nine years ago and Paul's father walked out on him and his mother when he was eleven.  
Paul's mother then married my father and Bella was born a couple of years later."

Bryan's eyes grew wide.  
"Did you just say Bella?" he demanded intensely.  
Sam nodded.  
"Isabella Katherine Uley," he replied.

Bryan stared at them intensely.  
"Would you, by any chance, happen to have a picture of Isabella from before she was taken?"  
Paul pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to Bryan.  
It showed a smiling couple with two teenage boys and a five month old infant girl.  
The caption on the back read, 'Shannon and Joshua with Sam, Paul and Bella on Valentine's Day, 2003.'

Bryan studied the photo for several seconds, his eyes lingering on the face of the baby girl in the woman's arms.  
"How old would your sister be now?" he whispered hoarsely.  
"Bella would be four years old now, her birthday was September 13th," Paul replied quietly.

Bryan stared at Sam and Paul for a long moment, then handed the photo back to Paul.  
"Come with me," he said, before turning and heading back toward the house.


	5. Reunions and Talks

Chapter Five: Reunions and Talks

Sam and Paul followed Bryan into the living room to see a small girl who they immediately knew to be Bella lying on the couch, covered with a homemade quilt, the man who had answered the door gently holding her limp hand and stroking her sweaty hair away from her face.  
Sam inhaled deeply and sighed in contentment.  
Dear God, how he'd missed Bella's fruity scent of fresh strawberries and creamy vanilla!

The man, who they now knew was named Jose, glanced at them appraisingly before getting up and shaking their hands.  
"So, you're Bella's brothers?" he stated.  
Sam nodded and Jose grinned.  
"Excellent!"

"What happened to her?" Paul spoke up, his eyes fixed on Bella's motionless form.  
Jose grimaced.  
"Leeches killed her adoptive parents and attacked Bella.  
She was fine at on the way here, except for a hard hit to the head, but then she slipped into a coma and we don't know what's wrong with her or how to wake her up."

Sam and Paul looked at each other before Sam sighed.  
"I think I might know why she's like this!" he admitted quietly.  
"When my people phase for the first time, our wolves need to be in close physical proximity to a pack of wolf shifters.  
Preferably in the same city, but occasionally just being in the same state will suffice.  
If the nearest wolf pack is more than two states away at the time of our first phase, then our bodies enter a kind of hibernation state where the new shifter falls unconscious. Normally, the unconscious state only lasts for a few hours, a day at the most, but in Bella's case, I believe that distance combined with the emotional trauma from her parents' murders caused her to slip into a coma.  
She may wake up if the entire pack is present, but that's just a theory and we'd have to take her all the way back to Washington to test it out."

Bryan frowned.  
"Couldn't your pack come here?"  
Paul snorted.  
"Not fucking likely, it took us three whole days just to convince the Elders to allow the two of us to make the trip to Phoenix!"  
Bryan's pack winced as Sam sighed deeply.  
"What are we going to do?"


	6. Into the Depths of the Mind

Chapter Six: In the Depths of the Mind

Bella blinked.  
Where was she?  
The last thing the four year old remembered was finding Mommy and Daddy lying on the living room floor with a strange man and woman crouching over them.  
Then the man had spotted her and lunged right before everything went red and she heard another man's voice inside her head.  
Then it was like her head was on fire before everything faded and she found herself here.

Bella squinted, trying to make out her surroundings through the thick fog all around her.  
Slowly, the fog dissipated and the little girl saw that she was standing in the middle of a forest clearing.  
Far into the distance, she could hear soft voices, but she couldn't make out the words.

It didn't matter though.  
Here in her forest, everything was calm and quiet.  
She was safe here.

Suddenly overcome with a crushing wave of fatigue, Bella found a soft patch of grass and laid down.  
As her eyes began to close, she felt a gentle nudge to her side right before a soft, furry heat wrapped itself around her.  
The last thing she knew was the feeling of sharp teeth sinking into her shoulder before something warm and wet began laving over the wound.  
Then, darkness.


	7. Wolf Issues and Awakening

Chapter Seven: Wolf Issues and Awakening

La Push, Washington  
September 25, 2006  
4:22 a.m.

Sam sighed, staring at the bright orange flames flickering gently in the large brick fireplace.  
It had been a week since Bryan and Jose had arranged for a private plane to Washington for Sam, Paul and Bella.  
Three days after their arrival, Jacob had come to the house, followed by the rest of the pack and the Elders.  
All of them wanted to know if the little girl lying comatose upstairs was really their Bells.  
When Sam and Paul had confirmed it, Jacob had practically flown upstairs to Bella's room.

When he'd opened the door and laid eyes on the unconscious child, however, Jacob's wolf had immediately risen to the surface.  
Now Jacob was curled up around Bella in wolf form, refusing to let anybody near her.  
Whenever somebody would open the door, the large russet wolf would bare its teeth and growl menacingly at them until they left.

Sam yawned tiredly, letting his head fall back against the arm of the couch with a dull thunk.  
Jacob's feral overprotectiveness concerning Bella had been going on for the past four days and Sam was beginning to wonder if his fellow shifter would ever return to his human frame of mind.  
Jacob's wolf had taken control of the 16 year old's brain for the time being and all anyone could do was pray that Bella woke up soon.  
Otherwise, they didn't know what Jacob would do...

September 31, 2006  
10:17 p.m.

Bella let out a soft whimper, burrowing deeper into the soft, furry heat that encased her.  
She could feel something warm and wet gently laving across her cheek.  
Wearily prying her heavy eyelids open, the four year old was immediately met with a pair of glowing yellow orbs staring intensely into her own dark chocolate ones.

The little girl let out a terrified shriek and heard two sets of heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs just a split second before the bedroom door burst open.  
Standing in the doorway were two giant men who Bella was sure she'd never met before in her life, their dark brown eyes ringed with yellow and darting rapidly around the room before finally landing on the small girl staring wide-eyed at a large russet wolf.  
The two men let out a shaky breath before shaking their heads in exasperation as their golden-tinged eyes slowly returned to normal.  
Gently patting the other man's shoulder, the larger man silently turned and left the room, leaving the other one alone with Bella and the strange wolf.


	8. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES

Chapter Eight: My Sincerest Apologies

Unfortunately, due to my creative muse temporarily abandoning me, this story will be deleted in a few hours.  
I will repost it sometime later today once it has been rewritten to my...ahem...creative muse's...satisfaction.  
Until then, I am truly sorry and I thank you for taking the time to read this note.

s


End file.
